Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art wheel lift and vehicle carrier apparatus, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known; and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ Moore 3,797,675 LoCodo 4,264,262 Stage 4,563,018 Russ 4,564,207 Hamman 4,634,337 Capers 4,678,392 Bubik 4,793,763 Crupi 4,815,915 Bubik 4,874,286 Nespor 4,929,142 Alm 4,968,052 Holmes 5,039,272 Nespor 5,061,147 Bell 5,123,802 ______________________________________
Capers and the patents to Nespor disclose wheel lift systems; Nespor shows a hydraulically lifted frame having the vehicle lifting apparatus thereon and in which is a hydraulic motor to swing inwardly and downwardly a wheel lift assembly in a vertical arc and Capers shows a hydraulic cylinder in an inclined disposed for probable elevation of wheel supports; all of these patents are seen disclosing entirely different and distinctive concepts other than the concept of the present invention.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of wheel lifting apparatus of various sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.